<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freddys court by Rosetintedshades, the_guy_with_pc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873875">Freddys court</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetintedshades/pseuds/Rosetintedshades'>Rosetintedshades</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_guy_with_pc/pseuds/the_guy_with_pc'>the_guy_with_pc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetintedshades/pseuds/Rosetintedshades, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_guy_with_pc/pseuds/the_guy_with_pc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch out, this is my first post so I have no clue how the tags work, also this is a script for a planned comic/animation, if people, like you, like it.<br/>Also, I'm German, get ready for bad grammar!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie/Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The beginning(dramatic music!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Watch out, this is my first post so I have no clue how the tags work, also this is a script for a planned comic/animation, if people, like you, like it.<br/>Also, I'm German, get ready for bad grammar!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Freddys court<br/>
(DISCLAIMER!!! This is a shitty parody of Five Nights at Freddys! So I won’t care that much about the actual Time-Line, like phone dude will be hired in 30 years first, or Phone-Guy is the Purple-Guy and please ignore the fact that Purple-Guy died in my parody at Guys nightshift)</p><p>*Judge* Sooo Mr. …Fazbear why are you and your friends here?<br/>
*Freddy* Cause we don’t get anything for our 24/7 job! We’re fighting for animatronic rights!<br/>
*Judge*  You get nothing?<br/>
*Freddy* Nothing!<br/>
*Pizzeria representative* Bullshit! They get repairs! And Faztokens!<br/>
*Freddy* Those repairs are only so we can continue our slave labor and those Faztokens have no value!<br/>
*Jude* Ok, that’s a point for Mr. Fazbear but weren’t there four of you?<br/>
*Chica* Foxy would love to come but he hates bright lights. He wanted to buy sunglasses but they don’t sell things to cursed animatronics!<br/>
*Freddy* And that’s why we’re here!<br/>
*Bonnie* And for drugs!<br/>
*Judge* Excuse me?<br/>
*Freddy whispers* Bonnie, not now.<br/>
*Bonnie* My friends may be here ‘cause they want rights but I’m here because I want drugs which can make me high! I want to organize a reggae band, you know!<br/>
*Freddy whispers* Oh my god. (he shakes his head)<br/>
*Judge* Ok…fine.<br/>
*Freddy* Please… So this all wouldn’t be so bad, but it gets worse.<br/>
Once we were able to walk around at day, but since the accident we’re only allowed to walk around at night. Why?<br/>
*Pizzeria representative* So why did you bite the brain of the night guard off back in ’87.<br/>
*Freddy* That was Mangle. She is cursed by a freakin’ dog! We are civilized animatronics. We’re cursed by human beings!<br/>
*Judge* By the way, what’s that bite of ’87?<br/>
*Bonnie* We are prepared. Here’s a video recording of the accident.<br/>
There’s a video of the Bite of the 87: It’s a birthday the guy is watching out but suddenly Mangle is biting right in the head of him. The video paused.<br/>
*Freddy* You see how she is walking on 4 legs. We would never do this except when we crawl through the vents.<br/>
*Pizzeria representative* And why do you crawl through the vents?<br/>
*Freddy* So we can stuff the endoskeletons in the suits.<br/>
*Pizzeria representative* But I don’t think we bleach the carpets for no reason, do we?<br/>
*Freddy* Yeah, sometimes we stuff a night guard in the suits and they die. But it’s too dark to see that they are actually human beings.<br/>
*Pizzeria representative* I think that it was bright enough the day when little Michael Afton was bitten? Also, he wasn’t bitten by an animatronic who crawls all the time. Year 1983.<br/>
*Judge* Oh goddammit. Another bite?<br/>
*Chica* Yes, another accident that happened… Uh…yeah we are prepared of this too. Mr. Marionette please come in.<br/>
A man comes inside the court and pushes a little box with a lever. He pushes the lever in circles  and the music sounds. After it finishes Puppet jumps out with a jump scare.<br/>
*Puppet* Oh I’m sorry (he bends his tie straight) yes I totally saw that bite of 83… (He looks at a letter that looks like a script)<br/>
*Judge* Is that a script?<br/>
*Puppet* Oh no, no, no… (he’s nervous, turns the letter and lies it down) Let me introduce myself: I’m Puppet but please call me Mr. Marionette. Sooo it was like this…<br/>
(Flashback)<br/>
{Narrator = Puppet}<br/>
*Narrator* It was a warm summer day and little Michaels birthday. After his big brother congrats him he and his friends took him away so Fred-bear gives him a big kiss…<br/>
*Big brother* Congrats Mike you’re 10 years old now right? What a big boy you are!<br/>
Hey buddies let’s bring him to Fred-bear, he will give him a big KISS!<br/>
*Narrator* When they arrived at the stage Fred-bear asked…<br/>
*Fred-bear* Do you want a kiss?<br/>
*Michael* Yes, please!<br/>
*Fred-bear* All right!<br/>
*Narrator* Then it happened. At the moment as Fred-bear was about to give him a kiss he sneezed and bit him right in the head…<br/>
*Fred-bear* Oh my…OH GOSH! OH NO, OH FUCKING NO!!!!<br/>
*Spring Bonnie* Big Fred what’s going on? (He turns around) Oh GOD! I think I have to puke! (Bonnie pukes)<br/>
*Judge interrupts the flashback* Wait, how can an animatronic puke?<br/>
*Chica* Do you really interrupt a whiteness report because you didn’t know that animatronics can puke?<br/>
*Freddy* And that’s why we’re here!<br/>
*Bonnie* And for drugs!<br/>
*Freddy whispers* Bonnie…<br/>
*Puppet* Anyway…<br/>
*Spring Bonnie* They’re gonna destroy us both! Why would you do that?!<br/>
*Fred-bear* It was an accident!!!<br/>
*Spring Bonnie* They don’t care if it was an accident!<br/>
*Freddy interrupts the flashback* And that’s why we’re here!<br/>
*Bonnie* And for drugs!<br/>
*Judge* Please Mr. Fazbear.<br/>
*Puppet* Yeah…long story short end: The little Michael died in a coma and they removed the endoskeleton from Fred-bear.<br/>
*Bonnie* Those sick bastards!</p><p>[Will Freddy win the court? We will know after a spot!]<br/>
Hey kids do you like Freddy Fazbear? Well he is on strike! Do you know what that mean?<br/>
NO happy songs, NO tasty pizza and NO. DEAD. NIGHT GUARDS. IN. THE. PARTS. AND. SERVICE. ROOM.<br/>
VOTE NOW FOR ANIMATRONIC RIGHTS!<br/>
AND DRUGS!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SH*T oh and also, here are the toy animatronics...have fun!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ha ha! Nobody asked for a second chapter, but there you go you ten people that clicked on my previous post and two of you, who left a kudos!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What already happened at Freddy’s court.<br/>Bonnie wants to organize a reggie band!<br/>Freddy wants rights for animatronics!<br/>Spring bonnie was able to puke!<br/>And now we’re back.</p><p>*Judge* I’m calling in the Toy-series.<br/>Toy-Freddy and Bonnie are coming in, Freddy’s tie is a bit crumpled and his suit is a bit crappy but Bonnie looks perfect and serious. <br/>*Toy-Freddy* Lemme introduce myself: I’m Toy-Freddy, mr. Fazbears cousin and probably the best Freddy of em all!<br/>*Freddy Talks to himself* Arrogant prick!<br/>*Toy-Bonnie* And I am Toy-Bonnie, lawyer, kid entertainer and proud son. Hello ma, hello pa. (he looks to Chica and Bonnie)<br/>*Chica* Hello my little angle! With you on our side we will win this definitely.<br/>*Pizzeria representative* Excuse us, but we have a contract for mr. Fazbear we made while you where talking.<br/>*Freddy* I’m listening…<br/>*Pizzeria representative* First: The animatronics are allowed to walk around at day for three hours per week.<br/>*Freddy* Aha.<br/>*Pizzeria representative* Second: We’ll install flashlights at the heads of the animatronics so they stop thinking that the night guard is an endoskeleton.<br/>*Freddy* But Foxy HATES flashlights!<br/>*Pizzeria representative* We will find something out. Last but not least…<br/>*Freddy* I hope it’s a very good argument or we will have no deal!<br/>*Pizzeria representative* Third: The animatronics will be paid…<br/>*Freddy* That’s what I’m talking about!<br/>*Pizzeria representative* …with exotic butters.<br/>*Freddy* No fucking deal!<br/>*Bonnie* Wait!<br/>Bonnie whispers something in Freddys ear.<br/>*Freddy* No Bonnie the contract doesn’t contains drugs…<br/>*Bonnie* Like he said: No deal!<br/>*Judge* And I thought it’s done… Anyway where’s toy Chica?<br/>*Chica* Cheap whore!<br/>*Judge* Please Mrs. Cupcake I think she can wears what she waaa (Toy-Chica entrees the court) aat… Who bitched you up!?<br/>*Toy-Chica* I guess it was Scott Cawthon.<br/>The weather wents bad and there are lightnings. Suddenly there’s a god like person who wears a „I love Freddy“ shirt and a jeans.<br/>*Lord Cawthon* Who called the mightiest of the mightiest!?<br/>*Bonnie* She, oh lord Cawthon! It was the black-sheep of the family Cupcake, my daughter!<br/>*Judge* Wait! You made this crap, right? Could you tell me the story of those animatronics?<br/>*Lord Cawthon* Nope!<br/>*Judge* But why…where is he!?<br/>Lord Cawthon is gone and the weather is normal<br/>*Freddy* Oh yeah before I forget, we also want a religion for our mighty lord Cawthon.<br/>*Judge* I will take notes mr. Fazbear. Anyway why were you build series Toy?<br/>*Toy-Freddy* We are the replacement of those UGLY FU-(Toy-Bonnie whispers into Toy-Freddys ear) I-I m-m-mean: less shiny versions of us, which became totally FUCKED U-(Toy-Bonnie whispers again) S-sorry, they became a bit defective… and were left TO ROT CAUSE NOBODY LI-(Toy-Bonnie again…) Uhh…w-we left them in the parts and service room for parts…<br/>*Judge* Is that right?<br/>*Toy-Chica* That were the things phone Guy said, except the facts why we’re way better than those old fucks there. He said we’re worth a fortune and we have facial recogzinal systems.<br/>*Judge* Ok and now I wanna ask the only animatronic I’m actually listening to: Toy-Bonnie is that crap your sister told me the truth?<br/>*Toy-Bonnie* Yes sir, except the one with the old f-fu-fu-f- I’m sorry I can’t curse, I think we should learn from them.<br/>*Toy-Chica* Neeeerrrd!<br/>*Judge* Please shut up! Ok mr. Fazbear can call himself a lucky bastard yet, cause there’s nothing against giving em rights(*Freddy* Yes!), but first I wanna talk to some other fractions!<br/>*Freddy to Chica and Bonnie* It was nice to meet you my friends…<br/>*Judge* Are there any other animatronics from the Toy series?<br/>*Toy-Freddy* Yes, Balloon Boy!<br/>*Freddy* Yup, we won’t win this.<br/>*Judge* Then I’m calling in Balloon Boy.<br/>The door opens someone screams outside of the court „SHUT. UP!!!“. He kicks BB inside of the court, while he flies he laughs.<br/>*Judge* Ballon Boy, what do you think about your job at the restaurant?<br/>*BB* Hello?<br/>*Judge* Oh I’m sorry. Hello I’m judge John. So, what do you think about your work?<br/>*BB* Ahaha!<br/>*Judge* What is so funny?<br/>*BB* Hello!<br/>*Judge* I don’t know how to answer…<br/>*BB* Ha!<br/>*Judge* Ok, can you do anything else then say „Hello“ and laugh like a little piece of shit?<br/>*BB* Hi!<br/>*Judge* PISS OFF! <br/>The Judge takes his hammer and throws it at BB so he flies out of the court.<br/>*Toy-Bonnie* Should I call JJ in for you?<br/>*Judge* Who the FUCK is JJ?<br/>*Toy-Bonnie* The female version of Ballon Boy.<br/>*Judge* FUCK NO!!! Frank, please organize a commercial break, I need it!<br/>*Frank* Ok.</p><p>[Did Ballon Boy fuck up Freddys chances? We will find out after a spot!]<br/>Hi kids, do you like Freddy Fazbear?<br/>Well he sucks!<br/>Candys burgers is still open cause our animatronics are gettin’ paid!<br/>Come in and pay the double price cause we’re now the only restaurant with animatronics!!!</p><p>[The judge is still pissed so we just show another spot!]</p><p>Hello I’m Cave Johnson and this is a spot for APERTURE SCIENCE!<br/>Here at Aperture we’re only taking the best of the best as test subjects!<br/>And with the best of the best I mean the desperates of the most desperates hobos.<br/>So if you know some desperate Guy who would do anything for 60 bucks send him to the following address!!!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>